


I told you I only take pictures of things that I think are beautiful( and darling you are beautiful)

by calmadness16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, One Shot, Photographer!Kara, its probably a mess, just something happy after that trailer, pre-reveal, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmadness16/pseuds/calmadness16
Summary: Lena finds out Kara is an amateur photographer and demands to see her photos. What she is not expecting is to see pictures Kara had taken when of Lena when she was unsuspecting.





	I told you I only take pictures of things that I think are beautiful( and darling you are beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic so sorry for any mistakes

“So when did you become interested in photography?” Lena asked after too much silence during their post-game night dinner.

Kara’s potsticker stops halfway to her mouth, frozen in her shock. Lena should not know about that hobby. That was the one thing Kara kept from her. Well, except the whole Super Secret thing, but that’s beside the point. Kara does not share her photos.

“How-” she drops her potsticker down into the takeout container and clears her throat, “how did you find out about that?”

Lena raises her eyebrow, “C’ mon Kara, I’m a billionaire CEO who has a genius-level IQ. Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

“Um? Yes,” she squeaked out.

“I noticed you stop to take a picture of a daffodil yesterday. So, you might as well show me the rest of your photos.” Lena goes to grab for Kara’s phone but a hand shoots out and grabs it right before she could. Kara holds her phone close to her heart, looking down.

“First you should know that I am an amateur- I mean I just started taking pictures not too long ago, but only because James mentioned-  _ Oh! _ Am I allowed to talk about James because you two broke up and you might be hurt,” Kara doesn’t wait for a response, barely breathing before continuing, “but you probably aren’t hurt because you are so strong, like the strongest person I know. What was I saying? Oh yeah, my pictures aren’t that good because I just take them on my phone and I don’t edit them and I only just got interested in photography because James said it helped him see the world as beautiful instead of the trash heap that it comes off as, which I realized I should do because I see so much of the bad stuff when I am chasing stories-”

“Darling,” Lena tries to interject, an amused smile on her face. “Kar-”

“-but not every story is bad considering I have written many pieces about you, just a lot of stuff happening in the world is not good and it’s hard to realize the beauty of the world without-”

“Kara!”

“-stopping to take the time to appreciate it,” Kara trails off and takes a deep breath. “Just, um, don’t judge too harshly.”

“Nonsense. Let me see.” Lena grabs the phone and goes to the gallery as Kara watches over her shoulder. She swipes through picture after picture of flowers and sunsets. They display the intricacies of nature while showcasing the beauty it emits. “Kara you’re really talented. Honestly, the way you capture the raw emotion in simple things is astounding.” Lena continues to swipe through, going over picture after picture in awe of her talent. She stops at the first one she sees of herself.

“Lee, why’d you stop?”

Lena sits there, speechless. She swipes through the pictures faster than before, stopping every once and a while to really look at the photos. She’s smiling. Happier than she has ever seen. Its pure unadulterated joy compared to the lifeless Luthor family portraits she was used to.

“Lena?” Kara tries to reach her again. “Are you okay?”

“Why do you have tons of pictures of flowers and sunsets and then like 20 of me?” She turns around, her brow furrowed.

“I told you I only take pictures of things that I think are beautiful.” She answers staring intently at Lena.

“...Oh.” She looks up at Kara, feeling her stare. Lena meets her eyes and wonders if they have always been this dark or if the emotions swirling in them have caused her eyes to almost change color. 

Kara grabs Lena’s hands, “You’re beautiful Lena. I know you don’t believe it, but I see it.” She grabs the phone and swipes through the photos, stopping at ones that prove her point. “I see it when you laugh uncontrollably after one of my stupid puns, or when you bite your lip to concentrate on the email an investor just sent you, and- and when you borrow my clothes and get all comfy at game night, finally able to rest. I know your family hurt you Lena and made you believe things about yourself that aren’t true, but I see the real Lena. And she is beautiful.”

A tear slips down Lena’s cheek, but before it can fall, Kara swipes her thumb across to catch it. “I really want you to see how much I love you. I know this is kind of out of the blue, but I have been thinking about this a lot lately after Alex made fun of me for the pictures. And you don’t have to reciprocate or anything I just wanted to tell you because it’s been weighing on my chest and I hate how people just have so much hate against you when they don’t even know you. I just couldn’t help but fall in love with you Lena as soon as I met you. I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it.”

“Kara? Can I kiss you?” Lena timidly asks.

Kara didn’t answer, just leaned in and captured Lena’s lips. 

  
  



End file.
